Touch Me
by GrandLeviathan
Summary: Desperate for her long-time friend's attention, Uni resorts to more... bold measures. Until her nervousness gets the better of her. [Smut]


**Touch Me**

''Mn...''

It was late evening, the sun in the process of setting and casting warm amber rays into Uni's bedroom. The windows didn't cover the whole room, leaving her grand bed clad in shadows – and allowing Uni to sulk in private, hugging a pillow to her chest and burying her face in it.

The source of her sulking was her friend, one who she 'affectionately' referred to as 'Servant'. Contrary to his name he wasn't actually her servant, but rather a high-tier adventurer who she met many years ago, back when she was first starting out in her own adventuring duties – albeit under the watchful eye of Noire; her older sister being the worry-wart she was. They had met over a simple quest, agreed to do more in future, and over time they became friends. Until she started to get a crush on him, that is.

''Idiot...'' Uni mumbled to herself. She never found the strength to admit her feelings, and that was made all the worse by the fact he was hanging out with Noire more often recently – and with how much of a tsundere Noire could be, it was entirely possible her older sister shared the same feelings, and she didn't want to lose to her big sister.

Granted it made sense he would hang out with Noire – he was a strong person, and Noire often needed strong adventurers to help her clear out some of the monster caves around Lastation; enemies too strong for Uni to face in battle yet. Logically, it made sense. Emotionally, she still wanted her 'Servant' back and by her side, and to pay attention _only _to her.

Uni shifted, her red eyes flickering up to the mirror sitting near the end of her bed; reflecting her expression back at her. She wanted him to love her as much as she loved him. Something that would require her to be bold, to go farther than a little flirting; to do something Noire wouldn't have even considered doing in her boldest dreams. Something... lewd.

And slowly, a plan began to form in her mind; her cheeks becoming scarlet as she plotted out the next day's events.

X-x-X

''Uni's taking her time...''

Servant hummed thoughtfully to himself, leaning up against the cool stone pillar behind himself. The casual murmurs of the street fluttered past him as he awaited Uni's arrival – the CPU Candidate having requested him to take her around the town; mainly to show her where all the good supplies and upgrade materials were. It wouldn't be the first time she asked such a thing so he didn't look into it too deeply... though her message included a lot more heart symbols than usual.

Quiet footfalls tapped at the ground near him, the proximity immediately garnering his attention – and a soft voice quickly graced his ear. ''U-Um... h-hello...''

Her voice wavered as she spoke, and as he turned to look at his long-time friend he found out why – a light flush dusting his cheeks. Uni stood nervously, a pair of black short-shorts hugging her narrow hips with a pink belt strapped around her waist. Her creamy, flat midriff was exposed and the black blouse she wore was distinctly small; hugging her torso nicely and emphasising her small, shapely breasts, her arms left bare. A black-and-pink bow was attached at the collar right between her boobs, unintentionally drawing his gaze back down to her chest; unable to look away.

Uni blushed as the silence drew on. ''D-Don't stare...''

''Ah, sorry...'' He shook his head, smiling awkwardly. ''You look good.''

Uni squeaked and flushed a cute red, a hesitant smile flickering at her lips. The cute sight wasn't an uncommon one; even a simple compliment was enough to render Uni a blushing mess, and the one time he had given her a hug she all but melted in his arms. Needless to say he deeply enjoyed teasing the demure girl, watching as she turned from cocky CPU Candidate into blushing, stammering schoolgirl.

With a chuckle he offered her a hand. ''Let's get going, eh?''

''Y-Yeah...''

…

Time passed swiftly, melting away in what felt like minutes as the duo traversed the town, dipping into various shops and purchasing the materials needed to upgrade her equipment.

Soon the duo returned to the Basilicom, and within a few minutes the elevator carried them up to Uni's bedroom. It was nearly evening by this point; the amber sunlight still shining strong even as the sun began to dip beyond the horizon. Uni's tall bedroom windows let in plenty of light, only her grand king-sized bed obscured in shadows – said bed situated over by the far left wall, an array of childish stuffed toys neatly organised around her pillows.

Idly Servant rolled his shoulders, his arms aching slightly from carrying bagfuls of stuff for hours. ''Where should I put these?''

Uni glanced over at him. ''J-Just by my bed...''

He quirked a brow at her odd nervousness, making Uni flush and look away. While she had relaxed and stopped being all shy halfway through their shopping spree she had suddenly gotten all nervous again on the elevator ride up, blushing whenever she looked at him. While the cute sight was certainly an enjoyable one,he couldn't help but wonder _why _she was getting all flustered.

Shaking off his pondering he idly strolled across her large bedroom and over to her bed, the amber sun piercing into his eyes as he walked past the windows. A pleased groan escaped him as he finally laid down the bags of materials, the stones and metals chinking together as the bags went slack against the side of her soft-looking bed; the black bags contrasting sharply with the pink covers. Just as he was about to straighten up a pair of hands landed on his back – and he suddenly found himself getting pushed forth.

He grunted and caught himself on his hands, rolling over onto his back. His eyes immediately locked onto Uni, surprise filling him as he watched the shy girl boldly straddle his waist; resting her hands on his stomach and blushing an atomic red.

''Uni...?''

''Mn...'' Uni visibly hesitated. ''I... _Iloveyoualright!_''

A beat of silence passed. Then Uni squeaked, her hands flying to her face and shielding it; doing little to hide the deep crimson flush on her face.

Despite the heat permeating his own cheeks he slid his hands up her bare forearms, gently pulling her hands away from her face. Uni squirmed but only half-heartedly tried to pry her arms free, her face nearly glowing from how red it was. Slowly he sat up, watching as Uni's wide eyes tracked his every movement; her arms remaining stiff by her sides even when he let them go, instead cupping her delicate cheeks.

He smiled slightly and took the plunge; leaning in and kissing her delicate, ever-so-inviting pink lips. Uni squeaked and went stiff in his lap, barely twitching as he kissed her – before in a single instant she went limp, mewling submissively into the slow kiss and returning it. Gentle smacking echoed as their lips meshed together, parting slightly as they both sucked in a short breath before resuming the kiss, unwilling to break it off.

Only when his lungs began to burn did he retreat from the affectionate kiss, sucking in deep gulps of air – Uni's sharp gasps for air reaching his ears. For a long few moments quiet reigned, broken only when he spoke.

''I like you a lot as well.'' Servant smiled, his left hand sliding off her cheek and finding her hand – intertwining their fingers and giving her hand a squeeze. ''I was wondering if you'd ever say something about it.''

He didn't give Uni the chance to respond, muffling her half-formed squeak with a deep kiss – and was treated to the sight of Uni all but melting, moaning softly into the kiss. His right hand slid off her cheek and he snaked it around her waist, pulling her body closer to his and deepening the kiss; smiling when her arms limply hung by her sides, simply letting him have his way with her and whimpering submissively.

After a long moment he pulled back from the kiss, flashing a smile at the shy Goddess. Uni squirmed and looked away, shivering adorably as he slid his hands down to her waist – and squealed when he suddenly pulled her close, flipping their positions around and pinning her beneath him.

''Ah...'' Uni whimpered as he leaned in – her low moan muffled as their lips met again in a slow, sensual kiss.

For a long minute the only sounds in the room was their lips smacking together and their mutual panting, his hands blindly roaming up and down her slim sides. As he retreated from a kiss an idea struck him, his gaze sliding down to her slim neck – and in a heartbeat he acted, diving in and kissing her vulnerable neck; eliciting a startled gasp from Uni before she moaned, trembling beneath hm as he teased her neck.

He chuckled quietly as one of her hands laid itself on his head, uncertainly threading her fingers into his hair. He responded by planting his lips on her neck and gently sucking, savouring the sound of her gasp and the scent of her perfume; a sweet, inviting rosy smell. She gripped his hair tightly and whimpered, writhing beneath him as he smooched her slim neck relentlessly, unable to get enough of her soft, quivering moans.

''M... More...'' Uni demurely breathed out, whimpering as he kissed her neck. ''D-Do more...''

With a smile he took her up on that offer, pulling his head out from the crook of her neck and kissing her on the lips. He broke it off a second later and shifted back, planting his lips on her collarbone and giving her skin an affectionate kiss – earning a soft mewl from Uni, her head tipping back. Taking that as a good sign he trailed more kisses down her collarbone, gently tugging her black blouse open a little bit more; his fingers working the collar buttons open and allowing him to kiss the tops of her breasts.

Uni moaned cutely as he gently nipped at the top of her right breast, unable to go any further down. Undeterred he shifted back and immediately went down to her stomach, lovingly kissing her flat stomach and relishing the surprised squeal that left her lips, swiftly kissing up her abdomen and towards her chest. His hands slid up her sides at the same time, helping hike her shirt up all the way up and over her pink bra, and allowing him to push her bra up.

Her small boobs were immediately laid bare to him, jiggling lightly as they were freed from her constricting bra. Despite their small size they had a shapely quality to them, soft-looking and tipped with rosy nipples. That was confirmed as he gently cupped her demure breasts, his fingers sinking into her heavenly-soft skin and eliciting a gentle gasp from Uni, making her writhe beneath him.

''Mn...'' Uni bit her lip, whimpering. ''D-Don't... t-tease...''

Servant smiled wryly, kissing her rosy nipple. ''They're cute.''

The simple compliment was more than enough to make Uni blush deeply, an embarrassed moan passing her parted lips. He chuckled softly and refocused on her breasts, gently kissing her boobs before taking her left nipple into his mouth; tenderly sucking on it and flicking the nub with his tongue. Each little movement made Uni gasp, her back arching and her hips squirming in response to his ministrations; only prompting him to do it more.

He popped his lips off her left nipple and shifted, targeting her right breast – peppering her soft tit with delicate kisses before boldly taking her nipple into his mouth, sucking on it as well. He held her sides to stop her squirming too far away, allowing him to suck and lick her sensitive nipple as much as he pleased; and he made sure to pay plenty of attention to it; loving the way she gasped and moaned from his playful teasing.

''A-Ah...'' Uni gripped a handful of the bed, exhaling slowly. ''M-More...''

The adventurer grinned lightly at the adorable plea and wordlessly complied – abandoning her soft boobs and trailing more kisses down her stomach, ending at her pelvis. His fingers went to work in unlatching her pink belt, the buckle ringing as the strap slid free. He tugged her belt off and tossed it aside, his fingers swiftly targeting the front button on her black short-shorts and undoing it, revealing a hint of her cute pink panties.

With a devious smile he continued teasingly kissing her body – starting at her pelvis and slowly trailing down. He grasped the zipper of her shorts and slowly pulled it down, the low buzz muffling the wet smack of his lips as he kissed down her pelvis. The second her zipper was pulled down he hooked his fingers into her black shorts and pink panties, slowly tugging both of them down.

''Uu...'' Uni whimpered as he undressed her; revealing her narrow hips, her bare pelvis, and her hairless pussy to his gaze.

He smiled at her adorable reaction, his gaze quickly returning to her exposed pussy. Smooth and hairless, with a thin sheen of slick arousal. Growing bold he leaned down between her thighs and planted a kiss on her pussy, savouring the sound of her sharp gasp – her whole body briefly twitching as a shock of white-hot pleasure raced through her.

Taking that as a good sign he did it again, gently kissing her soft folds and watching as Uni writhed about, gasping from the sensation. His tongue slipped out and he took a little lick of her pussy, teasingly running it along her slick entrance and making her moan shakily, one hand darting down to grip his hair tightly. Despite the tight grip he continued, wiggling his tongue between her lower lips and pushing it inside.

''O-Ohh Celestia...'' Uni moaned quietly, her panting heavy. ''D-Don't stop... it feels... s-so good...''

He obliged, pushing his tongue in as deep as he could push it and wiggling it around her insides. Uni mewled as he swirled it around in small circles, lapping up her sweet juices and reducing her to a moaning mess – her legs wiggling helplessly, unable to spread open any wider due to the shorts and panties around her lower thighs. Not that it stopped him from eating her out, his tongue lustfully exploring her delicate pussy.

Growing bolder he laid his hands on her thighs, thumbs gently pressing against her pussy lips and spreading her open more – allowing him to plunge his tongue deeper into her, extracting quiet, breathless gasps; the erotic sound enticing him to go further. Something he eagerly did, shifting his right thumb around until he could press it against her clit and teasing rubbing the sensitive nub.

The result was instant, a hand flying to Uni's mouth. ''_Mm~!_''

Servant chuckled softly, slipping his tongue out her folds and replacing it with three fingers; eagerly burying them all the way inside until his knuckles bumped against her lower lips. He plunged his digits deep into her wet folds, relishing the lewd sensation of her inner walls clamping around his fingers and desperately squeezing them; her honey dribbling down his probing digits.

Slowly he shifted back up the bed as he fingered Uni, crawling up until he was laying next to her. The CPU Candidate looked up at him through half-lidded eyes, her cheeks aflame yet making her seem oh so more inviting – and prompting him to swiftly lean in and kiss her, silencing her adorable mewls of pleasure. Her slim thighs fruitlessly clamped around his hand as he sped up, throwing his thumb into the mix and stroking her sensitive clit; causing her moans to rise into muted squeals of pleasure.

''A-Ahh... nooo...'' Uni whimpered as their lips broke apart, her panting filling the bedroom. ''I-I can't... if you... Uu...''

He smiled, kissing her nose and curling his fingers – extracting a sharp gasp from the Goddess, her pussy tightening around his fingers for a brief moment before relaxing. ''Ssh... just let it happen, Uni.''

''Mn...'' Uni whined in reply, giving him a shaky nod.

Deciding not to tease any longer he immediately sped up; curling his hand and plunging his fingers into her slick pussy with lustful abandon – her sweet gasps accompanied by the slick sound of his digits toying with her pussy. Her breathing rapidly grew shallow, her demure chest heaving in tandem with her desperate gasps; doubly so when he idly groped her small breast, the gentle pleasure pushing her over the edge.

''A-Ah... n-no- _oh Celest- A-A-AHH~!_'' Uni's voice rose to a pleasure-filled cry, her voice echoing off the walls as she spasmed beside him – her hips arching off the bed as she orgasmed, cumming on his plunging fingers.

With a smile he kept teasing her pussy even as she came, extending her climax for as long as he could – his fingers slipping out when her hips unceremoniously fell back onto the bed, a deep exhale leaving her lips. His eyes roamed over her half-naked body, watching her twitch and writhe in the aftershocks of her orgasm; a fresh set of tremors running through her when he gently rubbed her wet pussy.

''Ah...'' Uni moaned dazedly, tilting her head towards him. ''Mn... S-Servant...''

He smiled and leaned in, kissing her on the lips. Uni submitted completely, moaning into his mouth and wholeheartedly returning the gentle, affection-filled kiss. For a long minute they simply stayed like that, gently kissing while he rubbed her sensitive pussy; earning more than a few quiet moans from the near-catatonic girl.

Only when she came down from her climatic high did she notice the distinct tent in his pants, blushing deeply when her thigh brushed against it. ''Mn... more...''

''Uni...'' Servant flushed lightly as she cupped his crotch, awkwardly fumbling for the zipper – causing an exasperated smile to cross his lips. ''You're really greedy, aren't you?''

Uni immediately blushed, looking away while mumbling half-hearted denials. With a soft chuckle he shifted back, spending a brief few moments to pry her shorts and panties down her legs, watching her gaze at him with nervous anticipation – gently kicking her clothes off her shins. His hands free he wasted no time in unzipping his pants and shoving them off, and after a moment he unbuttoned his boxers; exposing his rock-hard cock to the cool bedroom air.

''Eep-!'' Uni reflexively squeaked, her face an atomic red as she stared at his cock – yet despite her embarrassment she didn't look away.

Servant smiled wryly, shifting closer and laying his hand on her thigh, snapping her out of it. She met his gaze for only a second before looking off to the right, demurely opening her legs a tiny bit. He helped tug her thighs open more, allowing him to shift between her legs and guide his cock towards her wet entrance; teasing rubbing the tip of his cock against her slick folds.

''Mm...'' Uni shivered cutely, nervously grabbing small handfuls of the covers in a white-knuckled grip.

''Relax, I'll be gentle.'' He soothed her, earning a nervous smile in response.

Not keen on letting her stew for much longer he lined his stiff shaft up with her slit before gently pushing forwards; a slow roll of his hips sliding his cock between her slick folds and into her virgin pussy. Instantly Uni stiffened, her expression tightening up as she pushed his cock inside her – a strained whimper passing her lips a moment later. He smiled tightly in response, stifling a groan as he rolled his hips again; pushing his cock deeper into her tight pussy.

Uni whimpered in response, her inner walls tightly constricting his cock the further he pushed inside – so much so he couldn't get more than half his cock inside, not without the risk of hurting her. A sharp shudder ran through him as she tightened around his dick, the hot tightness of her pussy sapping the breath from his lungs and leaving his cock aching wonderfully, all but begging to plunge into her – the only thing stopping her being his care for her.

''...y-you can... move now...'' Uni mumbled demurely, looking away when he smiled at her.

With a low chuckle he obliged, resting his hands on her narrow waist and rearing his hips back – shuddering as her inner walls tightened around his cock, trying to keep him inside. In response he swiftly plunged back inside her, savouring Uni's sharp moan of pleasure as he filled her again; his cock inching in a little deeper. Slowly he repeated the gentle movement, carefully pushing in and out of her tight pussy and easing her into it, watching her expression gradually relax as she got used to the foreign intrusion inside her.

''Ahh... Mm~'' Uni moaned softly as he began to speed up, his cock sliding into her wet folds swiftly. ''Hyaa...''

Servant muffled her quiet mewl with a kiss, bending down and connecting their lips. Uni slipped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, whimpering into his mouth when he pushed his tongue against her teeth – and after a moment of hesitation she opened her mouth, granting him access. Something he gladly took advantage of; pushing his tongue inside and exploring her mouth with single-minded lust, soon finding her tongue and wrestling playfully with it.

His lungs burned for air and he pulled back, a mutual gasp punctuating the end of the kiss – a thin string of saliva hanging between their tongues before it snapped. Uni flushed a dark red at the lewd sight but any embarrassment took a back-seat as he plunged into her again, extracting a quiet moan from the Goddess as he buried his cock deeper into her. Her inner walls still tightly squeezed his cock but he had managed to get two-thirds inside, her slick arousal coating his shaft and letting him slide in even easier.

''A-Ah... ohh...'' Uni writhed as he slid one hand around to her ass, groping her small but shapely rear.

A groan of his own rumbled from his chest as she squeezed his cock tightly, the divine sensation eating away at his restraint. Instinctively his thrusts grew faster, his cock plunging into her wetness with an audible slap as their pelvises smacked together; and after several swift thrusts he hit her deepest parts, literally filling her to the brim – eliciting a sharp, carnal moan from the beautiful Goddess.

''Nn... S-Servant~'' Uni moaned adorably, whimpering when he hit a sensitive spot inside her – his twitching cock pounding all the way inside her, any discomfort from having her first-time taken long gone, and replaced solely by raw, unadulterated pleasure.

Uni quivered as he slid his hands under her back and up to her neck, gently tilting her head up – allowing him to lean down and kiss her with fiery passion, their lips crashing together heatedly. Uni whimpered submissively into the kiss and blindly wrapped her slim legs around his waist, sending a pleasant shiver through him as she pulled their pelvises flush together; his cock unintentionally bottoming out in her wet tightness.

''Ah...'' Uni breathed as their lips broke apart, her breath coming out in heavy pants. ''Mm... f-faster...!''

He wordlessly complied, sliding his hands back down her smooth skin until he was holding her hips – and immediately moved as fast as his hips would let him, pounding deep into Uni's quivering pussy. The CPU Candidate cried out and arched her back, her small but shapely breasts jiggling each time he slammed his cock into her weeping pussy; her eyes screwing shut as the pleasure got to her, overheating her mind and reducing her to a moaning mess.

''A-Ah~! Yesss~!'' Uni wailed, her legs holding his waist in an iron grip – until she came completely undone. ''S-S-Serv- H_-HYAA~!_''

With an orgasmic scream Uni climaxed, her pussy clenching tight around his dick and her juices squirting out around his shaft. The sudden tightness knocked the breath from his lungs, his thrusts briefly slowing before he desperately pounded into her, his cock pulsating with lustful desire as he kept on going – Uni's shrill cries of bliss rapidly melting away his stamina, until he couldn't handle it any longer.

''_Nn!_'' He grunted harshly, roughly bottoming out in Uni's spasming pussy – before unloading ropes of cum into her deepest parts.

The Goddess buckled, her eyes going wide and unseeing as he came inside her – a strangled moan slipping out her open mouth when he gave another rough, clumsy thrust; following by another rope of cum that painted her insides white. Several more rough plunges followed, each one preluding the shot of cum that only added to Uni's mind-melting pleasure, her sanity briefly leaving her as the insane pleasure took root in her body.

He groaned, giving one last half-hearted thrust before stopping. His gaze wandered down to Uni and he smiled, admiring her near-comatose form; her mind overwhelmed by her powerful orgasm.

After a minute he reared his hips back and pulled out her cum-filled pussy, her legs limply releasing his waist. With a wry smile he shifted closer and kissed her on the lips, helping bring her down from her orgasmic high – her arms limping throwing themselves around him as she returned the deep kiss.

''Nn...'' Uni grunted cutely as their lips broke apart, gazing at him dazedly. ''Mn... you're still hard...?''

Servant smiled apologetically. ''I have a lot of stamina, sorry.''

Uni blushed a demure red, looking off to the side. ''...then let's go again.''

''I don't want to push you too far. You're still new to this.''

A quiet huff passed her lips, a hint of her usual tsundere attitude returning. ''I-I'm _perfectly _capable of... you know...''

Her confidence trailed off before she even finished her sentence; reverting back into the demure cutie he had just banged. With a soft chuckle he complied, idly curious as to how much Uni could take. While she was a virgin she was also still a Goddess; she probably had more stamina than a regular human would.

''Fine, roll over then. We'll try something new.'' He smiled down at her.

Uni squirmed and did as he asked, obediently rolling over onto her stomach and glancing over her shoulder at him, a mix of eager anticipation and nervous curiosity clear in her red eyes. He offered a reassuring smile in response, his gaze sliding down to her small but shapely ass – perfectly fitting Uni's petite frame. Slowly he shifted closer and straddled her waist, one hand grasping his cock while the other planted itself on the bed next to her; supporting himself as he lined up with her rear.

It took Uni several seconds to realise what he intended, her eyes widening. ''Y-You- _Ah~!_''

A surprised, pleasure-filled moan cut off whatever she wanted to say; her mind briefly overwhelmed as he pushed into her asshole. Her hands grabbed tight handfuls of the bed, a breathless gasp leaving her lips when he gave another light thrust; plunging himself deeper into her asshole.

Servant let out a quiet groan, rolling his hips and burying his sensitive cock deeper into Uni's ass. Her asshole was even tighter than her pussy had been, though the only mercy was that she was relaxed enough that he didn't have to worry _too _much about being a bit rough – a fact confirmed by her quivering, erotic moans of delight as he buried himself into her rear with slow, deep thrusts.

''Ahh... y-you pervert...'' Uni mumbled out, whimpering when he slid his hand underneath her and grabbed a handful of her small breast – giving her tit a squeeze. ''Ah~''

''You're not one to talk...'' He rumbled in reply, shivering when her asshole tightened around his dick.

Uni whimpered wordlessly in response, arching her back and pushing her ass up towards him. He responded with a rough thrust, pushing her hips back down against the bed and burying his shaft deeper into her ass, her sharp moan music to his ears. Idly he squeezed her heavenly-soft boob again, squeezing it each time he bucked his hips forwards and relishing the way she tightened around his cock.

Despite his best efforts he couldn't maintain a slow pace for long, the lewd smacking of skin soon filling the bedroom as his pelvis slapped against her soft, shapely ass. Uni swiftly got used to the feeling of him fucking her ass, her whimpers becoming erotic moans that trembled off her tongue – her voice growing hoarse from how much she was moaning. The sound of her voice made him instinctively grow rougher, groaning as he pounded her into the bed.

''Mm... ahh~'' Uni moaned out, weakly pushing her butt towards him, only for him to plunge back inside and push her ass back down. ''Nn~''

What remained of his restraint was rapidly crumbling, his pelvis smacking against her ass over and over again as he drilled Uni's ass, quite literally fucking her into the bed – her loud squeals of pleasure partially muffled by the thick covers, hands gripping the sheets. His thrusts grew rougher and she grew tighter in response, forming an endless cycle of pleasure as both of drew closer and closer to climax; the thought arousing him more than he already was.

His cock throbbed as she squeezed him again, the tightness of her asshole nearly sapping the strength from his arms. Acting on instinct he planted both his hands atop her wrists, pinning her against the bed and pounding into her ass with open roughness, eliciting a string of squealing moans from the Goddess as he fucked her ass so roughly – writhing beneath him as as she rapidly drew closer to climax, until-

''A-_AHHH~!_'' Uni buried her head into the covers, barely muffling her raw _scream _of pleasure as she climaxed for the third time – her honey squirting out and soaking her bed covers.

Uni spasmed as he kept pounding into her tightening asshole, the lewd _'pap-pap-pap'_ of skin-on-skin echoing throughout the expansive room – until finally he reached his limit, slamming deep into her ass and promptly unloading ropes of cum into her, extracting a strained groan from the Goddess as he pumped her full of his seed.

His stamina waned and he gave only a few final thrusts before going limp, collapsing atop Uni with a breathless gasp. Their heavy panting filled his ears and he could barely register the world past them, listening only to their mutual panting and Uni's dazed moans.

After several minutes of panting he found the strength to rear his hips back, pulling out her tight ass and collapsing down on the bed next to her. With weak arms he snaked a hand underneath Uni and pulled her atop him, smiling up at her dazed expression and kissing her lightly on the lips.

''Mm...'' Uni all but melted, a content sigh passing her lips. ''I love you...''

''Hmhm... I love you too, Uni.''

[END]


End file.
